Meiji Corp
by morningwolf
Summary: A little vampire fic that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Kaoru is a Hunter and sacrifices everything for an innocent. Positive feedback is welcome. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Would like to, but don't.

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter One:**

When the message came, no one knew how to react. Nothing like this had ever happened before. They screw up, we kill them, end of story. Never before had they taken a child. No one had even dreamed that they would stoop so low.

Her parents were wrecks; begging, pleading with the Council to agree to the terms the vampires set.

I stood to one side, emotions shielded. I knew better than to beg or plead for the girl's life. She was already dead; it was just a matter of the Elders prolonging it.

My name is Kamiya Kaoru. I am a Huntress for the Meiji Corp. We're a bunch of vampire hunters. By day, you see us as business workers, but as darkness falls, we become murderers. We may stain our hands with the blood of beasts, but we are really no better than them.

The Elders drew my attention and I slowly proceeded to stand before them. They requested that I return to the messenger in the park and give him our answer. I bowed low and turned to leave.

Her parents clutched at my sleeves as I passed them, their cries loud in my ears. I forced back the emotions that threatened to overcome me as I pushed on and out into the night taking with me their last hope of seeing their child alive. I swallowed my pain at their suffering and tuned out my guilt as I made my way to the designated drop.

Thirty minutes after my silent departure from Headquarters found me face to face with a rough, tough vampire. He was tall and lanky with brown hair resembling a rooster's crown. A red bandanna encircled his head and his clothes were that of a street fighter.

"Yo. You got a message for me, girl?" He greeted with a lazy tone.

I wordlessly passed him the Elders' written response. I watched as his face contorted in first disbelief and then rage. He read it again just to make sure that he was on the same page and then I drew his attention back to me.

I pitched my voice low and soft in the night, knowing that it would carry a good distance no matter how quiet, "I wish to make a counter deal, under the table. The Elders need not know of it until it is done."

A tall stoic man with ice for eyes made himself known then just to my right, "What deal would that be? Some new trick to lure us into a trap?"

I shake my head as I replied evenly, "No. No trick. I know the girl and I do not wish to see her hurt. So instead of the peace you offer, I offer a trade: the girl for our best Hunter."

The rooster-headed fighter laughed, "You expect us to believe that you can trade us the best Hunter for the girl? What do you think we are? Stupid?"

"I can do this for you. I will not let that girl die by your hands or anyone else's. She's too young, too innocent for this."

The ice man gazed at me and asked quietly, "What do you know of our rituals?"

I shrugged, "Not much, but I do know that no child should have to suffer them. I offer you one whose hands are stained with blood if you will give me that innocent child."

"Give us an hour and the girl will be here."

I shook my head, "That's not good enough. I want her here thirty minutes before true dawn."

His gaze grew colder as he growled, "We are at our weakest then."

"I need to know that she will be safe from your kind as well as mine. Neither of our groups stirs during this time frame and I wish to use that to the girl's advantage. You bring the girl and I'll bring Luna. If you wish, you may leave directions with the child and I'll see to it that Luna gets to you."

Rooster-head glares openly at me as he demands, "How do we know that you aren't setting us up?"

I know what I must do, even though it pains me to part with it. It's the only dependable friend I've got. Finally, ever so slowly, I reached my right hand across to my left hip and I gripped the sheath of my katana. Both men tense as I slowly draw it from my waist. I slowly took a breath before holding out my beloved weapon to the ice man. My palm is up and the sword is perfectly balanced across it.

I can tell that they are surprised by this action, but the ice man does not hesitate to take the weapon from my outstretched arm. I stepped back away from them clenching and unclenching my hands as I force breath in and out of my suddenly tight lungs.

I barely glanced at them as I rasped, "Half an hour before dawn."

I slipped quietly away from them, stalking straight through the shadows and the moonlight.

A few hours later, I'm sitting in a car at the edge of the park. A long-time friend is sitting behind the wheel.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I have no choice. I can't let that little girl die, not while I can do something about it."

"You're giving up everything for her! You're willing to die at the hands of those you've hunted! They will not give you leniency just because of who you are!"

"I know that, Kamatari!" I snapped. "But I'm not going to let that girl die. You do this for me and we're done. All debts and favors paid. We're even whether I make it through this or not."

He nodded solemnly, "Very well. Send the girl to me and she will disappear. No one will know that she lives, not even her parents. She will lead a normal life."

A smile tugged at my lips, "Thank you."

I slipped out of the car and retraced my steps from earlier. I stretched out my senses, looking for the little girl.

I smiled as I looked at her, she's trembling something awful but as I call her name she seems truly happy. She covers the distance as fast as her little legs will go and I crouch down to her level so that she can wrap her arms around me. She's crying and shivering but alive and happy. She knows that she is safe now.

I gently rub her back and soothe her before coaxing her to look at me, "A friend of mine is here to pick you up. He'll take you somewhere safe, okay? You'll never have to deal with this life again."

I know that this is her dream, a normal existence and I have been trying to figure out a way to make that wish come true. Now that I have, I know that her smiling face will be forever burned into my memory.

She nods her head in understanding and hesitantly holds out a piece of paper with a message. The message is the directions that I am to follow when delivering Luna and they are written in red ink. I swallow at the sudden uneasy feeling in my stomach. I know that I will walk to my death in a few minutes but I strive to put on a happy expression for the child.

I watched her walk away from me before I turned into the darkness of the park and proceeded to follow my directions. I move quietly out of habit so that nothing disturbs the silence of the night.

I sensed many people around me, and even though they were not at their strongest, I felt a bead of perspiration run down my back. I took a steadying breath as I moved quietly through the throng of the undead.

A soft sigh escaped me. I knew what they had come for. They had come for Luna and I could feel their anger roll off of them as they realized that I was alone. I was not the one who they had been promised.

I came to a halt beneath a large and ancient oak. The fighter and the ice man stood calmly before me, the fighter with his arms crossed and the other almost as if he was bored.

The fighter glared at me, "Where is she? Where is Luna?"

A small, cold smile graced my features for the briefest of moments before it disappeared. "I _am_ Luna."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Recap:**

The fighter glared at me, "Where is she? Where is Luna?"

A small, cold smile graced my features for the briefest of moments before it disappeared. "I _am_ Luna."

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Two:**

Several vampires around me laughed out right at my confession. A few told me off while others threatened me with bodily harm. I closed my eyes as I let their insults sink in. Then I moved.

I called my sword to my hand and attacked with ease, but not one vampire fell to the thirst of my blade. I tapped each vampire with the side of my katana before I came to complete halt out of a spin with the sharpened edge of my blade at a man's throat.

The man, or rather vampire, is the leader of the coven. He wore his blood-red hair in a high pony tail and bore a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He is the Battousai, the one that the Elders wished was in an urn in their office instead of on the streets.

I held my position for a long moment before shifting out of the lunge and into a more relaxed stance. I flicked my blade in chiburi out of habit before sheathing it in one smooth motion. The Battousai's eyes were on me the whole time but I refused to look into them, preferring to hide behind my raven colored bangs.

I breathed deeply before I offered my katana to the Battousai with both hands. A quiet hush had fallen over the gathered vampires at my sudden outburst of skill and had remained until now, no one wanting to earn the Battousai's wrath.

The Battousai moved slowly, as though afraid to scare me into attacking him as he picked my sword up with both of his hands. I watched as he slipped it through his waistband to rest beside his own weapons. I closed my eyes as I shut my emotions into a back closet of my mind, breathing deeply.

I almost didn't notice when the Battousai moved but I did feel the sharp pain in the back of my head before I fell forward into darkness.

I woke up slowly and with the usual stiffness of using my magic. I'm not one to be overly dependent on one aspect of my strength and so developed my magic along with my sword skill. Both activities helped me develop my ki sense and I cast it out cautiously.

I opened my eyes to a darkened room that was finely furnished with a rich carpet, floor-length drapes, and the soft, overstuffed couch that held me. I sat up slowly so as to not disturb the headache forming behind my eyes.

I rested my feet on the soft carpet and found that my shoes were missing. Sighing quietly I rested my elbows on my knees and cradled my forehead in my hands, absently massaging my temples.

A door opened and I looked up through my bangs to see the rooster-haired vampire from before with a woman that was carrying a tray. I sat up a little straighter as they approached me slowly, almost cautiously.

"I'm not the one that bites," I spoke with a slight wince at the pain the sound of my voice caused.

The woman chuckled a little as she returned, "You have a point. Here is some food that should suit you."

The mention and smell of food had me cringing into the couch with one hand on my stomach and the other holding off their approach. "Thank you, but I can't stand any food at the moment."

A surprised look crossed their features but I was too busy trying to keep down my nausea to notice. A cool hand touched my cheek and had me jerking slightly at the sudden contact.

"Easy, tanuki, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a doctor, well, I was until rooster-head turned me into a vampire," she smiled wryly but a different light touched her eyes.

"I'm not sick. It's just the aftermath of using magic. I'll be all right after a while," I tried to reassure her so that she would leave me alone, ignoring the raccoon nickname for the moment.

"Magic shouldn't affect you that way. Do you deny your gift?" asked the rooster-haired fighter as he leaned against the closed door.

I shook my head as another wave of nausea constricted my throat. The doctor woman fluttered around me, trying to figure out a more physical meaning for my queasiness. Her hands ghosted against my skin as she asked questions that I refused to answer on the grounds of them being too personal for my taste.

Finally, I had enough. In one movement I had flung her across the room and into the rooster's arms. I called on my magic to throw them out of the room and then to bar the door. The sudden rush of my magic filling me made me giddy, but as it dissipated I sagged in exhaustion.

I don't even remember lying back down on the couch before passing out.

The swim back to consciousness was twice as hard as it was before and a sense of dread accompanied my other senses as I struggled to open my eyes. I looked blearily around for the reason behind my unease and my gaze settled onto amber eyes that glowed angrily at me from across the room.

I sat up slowly so as not to tick him off any more than he already was and found the tray of food still sitting on the low table in front of me. I closed my eyes as the nauseous feeling swept over me once again before pushing it aside and meeting my captor's gaze once more.

We remained silent for long moments, each of us content to wait the other out. Finally, I couldn't stand the building tension any more and asked softly, "What do you want from me besides my head on a silver platter?"

"Why did you throw my people out and bar the door?" His baritone voice was like hail raining down on my ears but it was just as low as my voice had been.

"They wouldn't leave me alone," I returned with a shrug.

A fiery brow raised and I elaborated, "If I use magic, I get nauseous which means I refuse to eat. Your little pet doctor would not accept this as an answer and decided to poke and probe me until a more plausible answer presented itself. It did, I decided to get them to leave me alone."

I shifted in the seat to put my feet on the floor and cradled my now throbbing head in my hands as I tried to massage the pain away.

"If you ever use your magic against my people again, you will regret it." His voice dripped malice even though it was pitched low.

I didn't respond as a vision hit me like a ton of bricks. A collage of images assaulted my eyes as sounds pounded at my ears and smells my nose. I could feel fire burn my skin as the vision finally left me trembling in my seat on the couch.

A pair of burning amber eyes met and held mine mere inches above me as he growled, "Did you hear me, little Hunter? I don't like to repeat myself."

I gasped for breath as I dropped my gaze to my hands where burns could be seen on my palms. The vampire towering over me jerked me up by my shirt front and shook me to regain my attention.

I met his gaze and saw confusion flicker briefly in his eyes before he all but threw me back onto the couch. I yelped as pain coursed through me but he didn't pause as he headed for door.

"Do you know anyone that resembles a mummy?" I asked the question before his hand closed on the doorknob. Something inside me urging me to pursue this vision's meaning.

A cold, calloused hand closed over my throat and lifted me up until I was even with his burning amber eyes. His voice was low but not for my benefit, he was beyond pissed. "What did you say?"

I clawed at his hand as I fought for oxygen beneath his iron grip. I managed to gasp out, "I s-saw it!"

He dropped me like I had burned him but the return of oxygen to my lungs was enough for me to look past my treatment, but he would pay for his actions before I drew my last breath.

"It's time you told me everything that you can do, little Hunter." His tone brooked no argument, not that I had the strength to fight him; the vision having stolen the last of my magical reserves.

"I'm not sure what I am. I'm a Seer, a Sorcerer, and a Swordsman. My visions aren't by choice and I can't control them. I've trained my magic but it always leaves me weak and nauseous afterwards. And you know how I became a Swordsman."

"Tell me about your vision."

I closed my eyes as I pulled it back into the front of my mind, "Burning red eyes, wrapped in bandages, the smell of burning flesh and gunpowder. His laugh is like fingernails being dragged down a chalkboard."

I opened my eyes to meet a wall of red bangs. "What else did you see?"

"I-I'm not sure. My visions aren't always clear. This one hurt though."

His eyes flashed at me as he asked, "You feel pain in you visions?"

I wordlessly showed him my burned hands. His eyes narrowed before he turned and left the room without another word, leaving me with more questions than answers.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Recap** :

His eyes flashed at me as he asked, "You feel pain in you visions?"

I wordlessly showed him my burned hands. His eyes narrowed before he turned and left the room without another word, leaving me with more questions than answers.

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Three:**

After receiving my warning visit from the Battousai, I paced the floor, examined the room for anything and everything; anything to pass the time that seemed to drag and scurry past all at the same moment. I even went so far as to practice my kata without my beloved weapon.

I was halfway through the second, more advanced kata when another vision hit me. It knocked the breath from my lungs and the strength from my knees. I hit the floor hard as my hands cradled each side of my head in an attempt at keeping my skull from splitting from the strain of the vision.

This vision wasn't like the earlier one that was all pain and fire and maniacal laughter. This vision was of the Council of Elders. They were holding a meeting and I found that I could hear them as though I was in the same room.

"How could she have betrayed us like this?"

"We've been pushing her too hard recently and all that she wants is her freedom from this life."

"Her actions are inexcusable! She should now be treated like one of _them_! Killed on sight!"

The vision faded and was replaced with a dark scene that was all blood and death. I looked around me and found that it was a battlefield. The aftermath of the battles fought here were enough to darken the sky and all that was left standing was a single stalk of a green plant amongst the dark, blood and mud splattered ground.

I came back to myself with a snap that threatened to rip apart my already bruised mind and I easily slid back into sleep's welcoming embrace to escape the pain.

I slowly became aware of voices that were too loud for my comfort. They growled loudly and hotly back and forth so fast that I could barely catch what they were saying, not that I cared.

A groan of pain slipped unbidden to my lips and I managed to stifle most of the sound but not enough as the room was immediately quiet. Cool hands that were as soft as silk brushed against my skin and I jerked away at the pain that they brought.

"Don't touch me. Please. It burns." I managed to choke out the words despite the rawness of my throat. They came out weak, much to my chagrin.

"What did you see?" The baritone of the Battousai asked, the first words that I had heard him utter since I had returned to the world of the living.

I opened my eyes and met his gaze blearily, "I am now to suffer the same fate as any and all vampires. The Council believes that I am corrupted by your kind's influence and shall be killed on sight."

He never even blinked at my hoarse words. "What else?"

I closed my eyes as I croaked, "The rest is meant for me alone and I will not share it with you."

His hand was gripping my shirt as he hoisted me to my feet and only inches from his nose as he growled, "You _will_ tell me what you saw, little Hunter. I will not ask a second time."

My temper sparked, "Do not think that for a moment that I will bow down to your every whim! I will fight you with my last breath if I have to, but I will not follow your orders blindly!"

Burning amber pinned my eyes and I cringed as his free hand reached up and was just a hair's breadth shy of touching my skin as he murmured, "Yes, I think you would. Will you tell me what I want to know or do I have to persuade you?"

I clenched my teeth and glared into his smoldering eyes as steadily as possible. He chuckled darkly before caressing my cheek with the back of his knuckles and the pain that shot through me had me reacting without thought.

I twisted against his hold, one foot slamming into his ankle as I spun against his shoulder and leaped over the plush couch. I landed with my back to the wall opposite the door and raised my fists for the fight that I knew was coming.

The other vampires were standing deathly still as they watched their leader to see what he would do. I too gazed at the Battousai as I stretched my senses and ki to perhaps anticipate his next move. I was unprepared for the sound of his rich laughter that filled the room easily, albeit coldly. The vampires tensed minutely but it was enough for me to know that something was up.

I dropped to the floor just as he moved and rolled out of the way, sweeping a leg out at the same time in an attempt at knocking him to the floor. I had just regained my feet when a third vision hit me with enough force to send me careening backwards into the couch.

Strong hands caught me by my upper arms as I lost myself in the vision of moonlight and heat.

I opened my eyes as the vision left me trembling in fear and expectancy. Battousai's warm breath brushed against my ear as his ginger scent washed against my flushed skin, "What did you see, little oracle?"

I bit my lip as I fought to support myself on traitorous knees. I struggled to get out of his hands but the fight was long since gone from my limbs. I closed my eyes as I felt him shift closer to me and I shivered as he purred, "Tell me."

"A battlefield. Humans and vampires and others scattered in the mud and the blood. A storm gathering over head and a single stalk of new growth in the middle of it all."

Battousai pulled away slightly to meet my eyes and I looked up into his amber orbs silently telling him that I spoke the truth. He arched an eyebrow as he silently ordered me to tell what else I had seen. I took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh before rushing through the last vision, an embarrassed flush covering my face as I dropped my head to hide my gaze behind my bangs. I omitted the part about who it was that would share my bed, telling them only that he was a powerful vampire with a score to settle.

"Do you often have so many detailed visions?" he asked with a hint of amusement and a raised brow.

I mutely shook my head as I tugged at his hold on my arms. I could feel his eyes roam over my face and knew that his eyes would burn with a possessive light before the full moon was completely gone. My visions were never wrong, though they did not always show me the course that would be taken; the end result would be the same as my vision.

"What does the weed in the battlefield mean?" asked the rooster-haired fighter lazily as the tension in the room began to dissipate.

"It means that we will rebuild and become stronger than ever don't it?" asked an energetic girl that I haven't seen before as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"That vision was meant for me. It means that there is always hope, no matter how bad the destruction, I can find a way to keep on living." My voice was low and laced with my need for sleep. These visions were giving me headaches and the steady pull on my almost exhausted magic wasn't helping matters.

Battousai pushed me into the arms of the ice-eyed man from my meeting in the park and ordered him to take me to a more comfortable room to wait for the ritual. I didn't even have the strength to fight him and so followed along quietly much to the surprise that I could feel rolling off of the vampires in the room.

I trailed along behind the tall vampire and gazed at the tapestries that filled the hallway as we passed them without slowing up. He led me up a flight of stairs and into a small antechamber where he left me, soundly locking the door. I looked around me as a grimace passed over my face.

I took in the dark walls and plush carpet as I crossed the room on silent feet and walked into the next room which held a bed that promised soft pillows and warm blankets. I didn't bother to change out of my soiled clothes and just crawled onto the bed and let exhaustion once again take me under and into sleep's friendly embrace.

My last coherent thought was of the strange effect these vampires had on my magic.

A/N: Sorry! This chapter has been written but technical difficulties have caused me to not be able to post it! I will try to get them up faster but no promises. Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Own Rurouni Kenshin, I do not.

**Recap:**

I took in the dark walls and plush carpet as I crossed the room on silent feet and walked into the next room which held a bed that promised soft pillows and warm blankets. I didn't bother to change out of my soiled clothes and just crawled onto the bed and let exhaustion once again take me under and into sleep's friendly embrace.

My last coherent thought was of the strange effect these vampires had on my magic.

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Four:**

Softly spoken words slowly drew me out of my dreamless sleep and guided me back to the soft bed and warm blankets of the room I had been given. I sat up slowly as my nausea resurfaced full force. I clenched my jaw as I took deep, slow breaths as I willed my nausea away.

"Hey, she's awake!" the voice was loud and cheerful and caused my nausea to spike uncomfortable as my headache made itself known as well.

"Shh, weasel-girl! Can't you see she doesn't feel good?" growled a second voice, one I recognized as the doctor. "How are you feeling, tanuki?"

I opened my eyes and glared at her with enough force to peel paint, "Better than you will be if you call me tanuki again."

The vampire paled slightly at my threat but quickly recovered, "If you don't want to feel nauseous for the rest of the day, I suggest you don't threaten me again, little tanuki."

I closed my eyes and turned on my side, away from the two vampires. My weariness, nausea, predicament, and emotions that I had locked away finally crashed down onto my over-stressed mind. Mixed emotions permeated my mind and constricted my chest until I could barely breathe. Fine tremors shook my body and tears threatened to cascade down my face.

So wrapped up in my own self-pity was I that I did not notice the two vampires grow completely still as magic thickened the air until it matched the consistency of syrup. I barely registered their voices in my ears as I began to succumb to a dark abyss far deeper than the deepest of sleeps.

The darkness was welcoming and promised me a respite from the world I knew. It promised me a freedom that I knew would never be mine. I welcomed it with open arms but just as I was about to embrace it with every fiber of my being, a single ray of sunlight pierced the void.

I saw the little girl I had given everything up for. She was smiling and laughing with a young man and woman. They were playing in the sunshine and she was smiling, truly, happily.

I jerked myself away from Death's hands and sat bolt upright in the bed, breathing heavily and soaked through with sweat. I looked around me and found no trace of the two female vampires. I consciously forced my body to relax before I sank back and onto the pillows.

I closed my eyes as I reached inside myself for the magic that was slowly building back up. I brushed against the magic and called it to me. I urged it into a form that would allow me to see the little girl.

Without warning my magic was cut from my conscious mind and I opened my eyes to find myself staring back into a pair of molten amber eyes above me. Fear clutched at my chest and stilled the breath in my lungs.

A cold, predatory gleam entered Battousai's eyes as he growled quietly, "What did I tell you about using magic against my people?"

I responded hotly, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

A fiery eyebrow rose at my statement but I refused to back down. Our glaring match lasted until my stomach growled loudly in the darkening room. An embarrassed flush colored my cheeks and I dropped my gaze from his amused eyes.

Battousai shifted where he stood beside the bed and I thought for a moment that he would touch me, relaxing only when he turned away from me and glided out the door on cat-silent feet.

My respite from his presence lasted only a moment as he returned swiftly with a tray of food that smelled wonderful. He set the tray onto the bed and settled against one of the posts at the foot of the bed. I ignored him as best I could as I tucked into the meal.

I could feel his gaze on me as I polished off my tasteful but meager meal. I set the tray aside as I met his gaze again, a silent question in my eyes.

"Come, it's time to end this." He rose again on silent feet but a rebellious streak rose inside me.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't fight you every step of the way."

His calloused hand closed on my crumpled shirt front as a cold smile graced his chiseled lips, "Because, little Hunter, I can have that little girl you traded lives with hunted down and disposed of."

I called his bluff without thinking, "You are many things, Battousai, but a murderer of innocent children, you are not. Choose a better reason."

A chuckle rumbled deep in his chest before he sobered, "Very good, little Hunter, you've done your homework."

"A hunt begins with the knowledge of how the enemy plays the game." I returned, narrowing my eyes coldly.

This brought an amused smirk to Battousai's face, "You're a good Hunter, but how would you like to be more than just a mortal predator?"

His words had me stilling completely, fear and confusion fighting for dominance in my mind until all thought shut down. Calloused hands and muscled arms carried me easily through the ante-chamber and into the corridor. He strode easily as though I weighed nothing more than a kitten.

My eyes stared blankly at his chest as he glided down the dark halls. He came to a solid oak door where the rooster-head and ice-man stood sentry. They nodded at the Battousai as he approached and they swung open the heavy doors easily to allow us entrance.

The Battousai paused just inside the doors and glanced back at them over his shoulder, "No one is to disturb me, understand?"

Both vampires nodded as they pulled the doors shut with a quiet click.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is still not mine.

**Recap:**

The Battousai paused just inside the doors and glanced back at them over his shoulder, "No one is to disturb me, understand?"

Both vampires nodded as they pulled the doors shut with a quiet click.

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Five:**

The magic holding me slowly dissipated as the Battousai set me on my feet. His hands steadied me firmly and he refused to remove them even as I batted at his hold on my waist as strength returned to my limbs.

His breath tickled my ear as he murmured, "No, little Hunter, you are going to stay right here."

I froze as I felt his head dip and his teeth graze against my neck, his fangs pressing down just hard enough for me to feel the sharp points pressing into my skin. My body suddenly registered how close his body was to mine and my earlier vision resurfaced to the front of my mind. I flushed instantly and began to fight his hold on my waist in earnest.

My sudden spirit surprised Battousai enough that I was able to elbow him sharply in the ribs and break his firm hold on me. I turned to face him, stumbling backwards at the same time. My hands came up and I tried to think of a way to keep the Battousai away from me.

A cold smirk grew on Battousai's face, "Your efforts are admirable, little Hunter, but no outside magic can be used in this room. It is a gift given to us by our creator. Your magic is useless here."

His eyes widened as I threw him against the wall and held him there. I focused every ounce of my available magic on holding him there, even though I knew that he would overpower me eventually.

"What the hell?" Battousai ground out in anger and shock.

I closed my eyes as I lost myself to the flow of my magic. I could see the pulsing point of Battousai's magic as rich reds and golds that pulsed with a darker light in the thickest veins of his magic.

I watched in fascination as my blue and silver magic bound him to the wall effectively stilling his struggles, but I was not prepared for the sudden burst of raw ki and magic from his slight frame. It forced my bonds back and a battle for dominance over the other began.

The Battousai began to push at my defenses and I delved deeper into my reserves to keep him at bay. So lost in the flow of my magic, I did not realize that his arms had encircled me and his fangs had sank deep into the pulse point in my throat.

I jerked violently into an upright position, noting the thick air and the two vampires on the floor near the door unconscious. I paled at the sight and tried to find a reason behind it.

The sound of a door opening and the sudden oppressive presence of the Battousai had me scrambling to my feet and away from the door. The inner door was thrown open and the Battousai and the two male vampires from the park followed him in right on his heels.

The ice-man's eyes became twin flames that had the hair on my arms standing up and my body shifting into a fighting stance as he knelt to pull the weasel-girl into his arms. The rooster head became just as enraged as his darker friend when he gazed upon the doctor that he'd accompanied earlier. Both of them looked like they wanted to tear me limb from limb, but not so much as the Battousai himself.

A/N: Sorry about the updates not coming as quickly as I would like. I still have dial-up at the house and need to devote several hours to upload the latest chapters. I've got several more chapters finished but I would rather not upload them just yet incase I have to change a detail or two. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! They're really inspiring!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Mine, Rurouni Kenshin, is unfortunately not.

**Recap:**

The ice-man's eyes became twin flames that had the hair on my arms standing up and my body shifting into a fighting stance as he knelt to pull the weasel-girl into his arms. The rooster head became just as enraged as his darker friend when he gazed upon the doctor that he'd accompanied earlier. Both of them looked like they wanted to tear me limb from limb, but not so much as the Battousai himself.

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Six:**

I backed myself into a corner as I waited for the explosion of anger that I knew was coming. I slowly reached for my magic and used it to set up barriers, both physical and mental.

The Battousai slowly and quite calmly approached me. His apparent lack of emotion unnerved me and set my teeth on edge. I shrunk back against the wall and did my best to prepare myself for the brutal death that I knew awaited me as soon as he got within reach of me.

"What did you do to her?" The voice surprised me and I jerked my gaze away from the Battousai's burning amber eyes only to meet frozen ice.

The look of utter hatred was enough to knock me off my guard long enough for my defenses to slip for a moment. A moment was all the Battousai needed. Between one heart beat and the next I was pressed against the wall with my wrists pinned above my head and the vampire lord pressing against me, effectively trapping between him and the wall at my back.

"Take your mates and go. I will handle the oracle," Battousai spoke to his men. His voice had slivers of ice running through my blood and I raised my eyes to meet his without thinking.

His eyes were burning pools of molten liquid that had my heart speeding up and my breath catching in my throat. I barely noticed as his men scooped up the female vampires and left, closing the door behind them with an ill-boding click.

Just as quickly as the Battousai subdued me, he released me. I blinked in confusion as watched him cross the room to stand before a wardrobe that I had previously ignored. I straightened as he opened the doors and pulled out some articles of clothing. I stared transfixed as he turned to face me, his eyes devoid of any and all emotion.

"The bathroom is through this door, unless you wish to remain in tainted clothing?" his voice was as deadpanned as his eyes.

I blinked as his words sank in, "Tainted?"

"Your precious Elders have your clothes tainted with spells. I'm surprised that you didn't know that, little sorceress," a sneer colored his voice as he trailed off.

I closed my eyes as I fought to reign in my quickly rising temper. I took a deep breath as past memories surfaced and coalesced in the front of my mind. Violently, I pushed them back behind their doors and sighed heavily as I leaned against the wall for support.

"It's not just my clothes that are tainted," my voice was quiet in the still room. "My very blood is tainted with their magic."

"The Hunter's magic is limited, everyone knows that," Battousai scoffed.

"Limited, but not so much as to cause me a headache every time I turn around," I returned dully.

Suddenly the Battousai was in front of me and forcing my head back to meet his gaze, "What did you say?"

"That they still have enough magic to cause me trouble," I gasped out against the pain his hold on my chin caused.

"What else have they tainted with their pathetic magic?" he asked as he loosened his grip just enough to lessen the pain.

I dropped my eyes from his probing gaze and refused to answer. His grip tightened viciously and he shook me roughly. "What else have they done to you, little sorceress?"

I struggled against his hold as my memories clamored for my attention from behind their locked doors. I forced myself to focus only on the physical pain but I refused to meet the Battousai's cold gaze again.

Suddenly I found myself being propelled towards the bathroom door by a hand at the base of my neck. The Battousai threw open the door and dropped the change of clothes onto the counter by the sink before he backed me against the hard wood of the door.

"One day, you will tell me everything, little Hunter. Now, unless you wish for me to help you, I suggest you grab a quick shower," he practically purred the last part into my ear.

I shivered involuntarily before meeting his gaze and glaring at him, "I will never allow you to help me with anything, Battousai. _Never_."

A slow and mischievous smile played across his lips, "Careful, little one, you are playing a very dangerous game with me. And I don't lose."

"There's a first time for everything," I spat back at him angrily.

That smile turned into a smirk as he chuckled darkly at me before turning away and tossing over his shoulder, "Remember, little one, I have no problems helping you shower."

My only response was to slam the door and lock it soundly. This brought another round of amused chuckles from the vampire lord. I seethed silently as I glared daggers at the door. I growled as I turned my attention to the shower. The room itself was nicely furnished without being gaudy or too richly furnished. I liked it.

I turned the shower to a temperature that would scald skin before stripping out of my clothes and stepping into the humid heaven. I scrubbed my scalp and skin almost raw in my attempt at cleansing my body of the spells that the Elders had placed on me during my initiation.

I stood beneath the hot spray for the longest of times, my mind deep in my memories. Only when I tasted salt mixed with the water trailing down my face, did I shake my memories from my mind and shut off the water. I stepped out of the cubicle and grabbed one of the fluffy beige towels and began to dry myself off, saving my waist length hair for last.

I wrapped the towel around my self as I approached the clothes that had been discarded on the counter. Now hot with the humidity that encased the bathroom, the floor was slick and pushed my balance to the test as I padded the few steps to the counter.

The clothes consisted of a pair of boxers, a t-shirt that was a size too large for my slight frame, and a pair of jogging pants with a drawstring. The clothing was too large but comfortable and I could live with it. It beat walking around in either a skimpy outfit or nothing at all.

I dressed in the clothing and began to towel dry my hair as I leaned against the counter. I let my mind wander back to how I got myself into this mess. It had been less than 24 hours since I had traded places with the girl and already I had pissed off the Battousai, gone against his orders, and all but laid out my most precious secret for the whole world to see. What is wrong with me?

"Get hold of yourself, Kamiya. Do you want to end up like the rest of your family?" I hissed at my reflection softly.

Sighing heavily, I draped the wet towel over the top of the shower and approached the door. I opened it quietly as I peered out at the dark room. I padded over to the door to the ante-chamber with the intent to look around and see if any of my captors were hanging around. I paused as voices drifted through the wood.

"How's the girl?"

"I don't know. She still has some spunk but something is eating at her, something with enough sway over her to dull the fire within her. Any ideas?"

"Didn't you say that the Elders had tainted her? Could they have cast a spell that would give them control over her magic?"

"The weasel is onto something. If the Elders tainted her through a ritual without her knowing, but with her consent, it could explain why she is sick after the use of her magic."

"Aoshi, find out what you can about the rituals the Elders use as well as everything you can about our little guest. She had to have a past before she joined the Corporation; I want to know it all.

"Sano, lay down some false trails for the Elders to follow to buy us some time just in case she has a tracking spell on her. Then I want you to hit your contacts and find something that we can use against the Elders in case we can't find a way to reverse the taint on our guest.

"Megumi, I want you to focus on a way to lift the taint off of our resident Hunter. Misao, you're going to convey everything that Aoshi finds out to Megumi.

"I believe that covers everything." The door swung open and five pairs of eyes turned to me. I jerked back in surprise at the sudden attention, "Unless you have something that you wish to add to help our investigation go a little faster?"

I glared at the red head, "No."

His hard amber eyes lit with amusement before he turned back to his people, "Pity. You have your orders. Send me a report by dawn of your discoveries."

One by one, the vampires bowed and left until it was just the Battousai and me. I watched him carefully as I waited for him to make the first move. He didn't even look at me as he made his way over to the mini bar and poured himself a draft of blood.

I scrunched my nose revulsion, "Do you have to drink that while I'm in the room?"

He turned to look at me, glass in hand as he arched an eyebrow, "Would you rather I drink from you, little Hunter?"

"On second thought…" I trailed off as he came towards me. I backed up as he glided closer, reminding me of a black panther stalking his prey.

I backed up until I hit a wall but before the Battousai could pin me there like a dragonfly, I was skirting around to the other side of the bed.

A dark chuckle rumbled from the Battousai as he followed me with his eyes, "You can't keep running forever, little Hunter. The purpose of the Hunt is to take down the prey."

A sense of foreboding settled in my stomach as the Battousai set his draught down on the first available surface before turning his complete attention to me. His eyes looked like a bloody sunrise, all ambers and reds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Mine, Rurouni Kenshin, is unfortunately not.

**Recap:**

A dark chuckle rumbled from the Battousai as he followed me with his eyes, "You can't keep running forever, little Hunter. The purpose of the Hunt is to take down the prey."

A sense of foreboding settled in my stomach as the Battousai set his draught down on the first available surface before turning his complete attention to me. His eyes looked like a bloody sunrise, all ambers and reds.

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Seven:**

Instinctively, I reached for my magic only to find a barrier between that part of my soul and my conscious mind. The barrier sent a wave of painful sparks through my blood and I jerked away from it with a slight hiss of pain.

A darkly amused chuckle drew my attention back to vampire, "You won't be using magic again, little Hunter, until you either decide to help us, join us, or die."

I felt all blood drain from my face as I stumbled backwards and into the wall. I sank down as my memories clamored again for my attention, this time I didn't fight the tide as they swept me up into a whirlwind of pain and anguish.

I was vaguely aware of the Battousai's voice as he called out to me before the first of my memories claimed my mind.

It was my first memory, even after all these years, it came in like a movie on a television screen. Clear. Precise. Agonizing.

A man was looking down at me, his name was Kamiya Koshijiro. He owned an old-fashioned dojo that taught katsujin-ken a belief that he wished to embrace with his own personal sword style, Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu.

He took me in out of the goodness of his heart and adopted me. He gave me a name, a home, the promise of a bright future. This memory hurts the most as I see what I had and what I lost. I feel the fool for not cherishing every moment that I had back then, for like all good things they must come to an end.

My memories skipped forward like they were scenes in a play. They stopped on the scene of my adopted father's death and I relived his last moments again, just like every time that I dreamed.

His hand was gentle against my cheek as he slowly faded from this world. His voice a rough wheeze in his chest as he whispered, "Don't let anyone corrupt your pure heart…"

I felt the tears again begin to fall from my eyes as the light faded from his. The turmoil of my emotions caused the magic deep inside of me to erupt anew and then the world faded to black.

I opened my eyes to find the ceiling above me with a soft cushion at my back. I shifted a little and the stiff pain that raced along my joints told me that I had been immobile for a while. I looked around slowly as I pushed myself into a sitting position. The room looked the same, but the air tingled with a magic that felt both strange and familiar.

A shift in the air warned me of Battousai's presence before he spoke in a low voice that sent shivers racing down my spine, "Your life hasn't been all sugar and sweets, has it, little oracle?"

"What would you know of my life? I've done everything I can to keep my past where it belongs, I'll not let you or anyone else- be they mortal or not- dredge up those memories!" I spat at him coldly, my anger rising quickly to deflect the fear of the pain that ghosted against my skin.

Calloused hands gripped my upper arms in a firm hold that kept me still yet wouldn't bruise. "You don't have to deal with your past on your own, little one. There are people that would be willing to—"

"To what? Help me through it? Help me deal with it? I've spent my whole life alone! No one was ever there for me, and those that were didn't stick around for more than a year!"

"So that's it? A couple of bad experiences and you lose all hope that some one will care? You're more cynical than I thought," his amber eyes had taken on a pitying look that had me struggling against his hold violently.

I twisted in his grasp to the point that he had to straddle my hips to immobilize me but it didn't stop me from hitting at him with my fists. I was so lost in my struggle that I didn't realize that I was crying until he pinned my wrists above my head and wiped gently at my cheeks.

"Stop! Stop it! I don't want your pity!" I screamed at him as I tossed my head back and forth on the pillow.

He buried a hand into my hair and stilled my thrashing. "Then how about compassion?"

"It's the same thing!"

"So you do have an education," he mused.

"Of course I do! Why do you think the Elders sent me on so many suicide missions? For my health?" I rolled my eyes to emphasize my point.

A puzzled expression crossed his handsome face, "They tried to kill you because you have an education?"

Realization of what slipped out of my mouth caused my entire body to still beneath his strong frame. A fleeting thought of my lousy self control around these vampires flitted across my mind before the Battousai demanded my attention once more.

"How many times, little Hunter?" his voice had lost its humor and patronizing tones as he looked down at me with eyes that were hard enough to cut diamonds.

This new side of him surprised me into a stunned and still silence. His eyes, though burning amber, were not directing his anger at me but at the Elders who had continuously put me in danger. His intense eyes caused my breathing to hitch in my throat, the slight noise caused the Battousai's eyes to focus on me and I watched in fascination as his eyes visibly softened and a strange violet color began to seep through the hot yellow.

His voice became a soft murmur in the darkened room, "Finally afraid of me, little one?"

His breath ghosted across my cheekbones as he dipped his head to feather kisses against my jaw. I was paralyzed by this sudden turn-around of personality. His lips pressing against the pulse point in my throat shook me out of the paralysis and I tried to distract the powerful vampire that continued to straddle my hips.

"I don't fear you. I fear nothing. Fear is a liability that I can't afford." I glared at him with as much assuredness as I could muster.

A smirk curled his mouth as he arched an eyebrow at me and loosed a warm chuckle, "Is that so? Funny, it's not what your eyes are telling me."

"Why do you care?" I growled.

"Why shouldn't I?" he counter easily.

"Because you haven't before and those who do give a damn only care long enough to get what they want," I hissed back.

"How old are you, little one?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side like a bird.

"I don't see how that matters." Confusion colored my voice and my eyebrows drew together.

"Just curious is all."

"Curiosity killed the cat," I bit out in irritation.

"Ah, but satisfaction brought him back, little kitten," he countered with amusement.

"Will you stop it with all the endearments? I'm not a child!" I snapped in exasperation.

This brought another amused chuckle from him as he murmured, "Maybe not to your race, but you are to mine."

"Leave me alone. Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked more to myself than to him but I knew he would hear me anyway.

He lowered his mouth to my ear and whispered hot words that branded me, "Because you are mine, and I do not give up what belongs to me, Kaoru."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Mine, Rurouni Kenshin, is unfortunately not.

**Recap:**

"Will you stop it with all the endearments? I'm not a child!" I snapped in exasperation.

This brought another amused chuckle from him as he murmured, "Maybe not to your race, but you are to mine."

"Leave me alone. Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked more to myself than to him but I knew he would hear me anyway.

He lowered his mouth to my ear and whispered hot words that branded me, "Because you are mine, and I do not give up what belongs to me, Kaoru."

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Eight:**

A knock on the door had me jerking slightly in surprise but Battousai sighed tiredly. He swept off me and walked into the other room closing the bedroom door behind him with a definitive click.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around myself as I pulled up my knees. Shivers shook my slight frame as the Battousai's words drifted through my mind again and again. I tried to dredge up indignation at his clearly possessive words but all I could come up with was a sense of fear.

A single tear made its way down my cheek before I roughly wiped it away. The door opened a moment later and the energetic vampire from before looked in with the vampire doctor. They watched me with wary eyes as they slipped quietly into the room. I returned their gazes sadly.

"I apologize for earlier, I did not mean to harm you," my voice drifted quietly through the room.

The weasel-girl took that moment to ask quietly, "What exactly did you do? It felt like a sleep compulsion but it shouldn't have worked. Vampires don't need to sleep like normal humans."

"I'm not sure what I did. I didn't even realize that I was doing anything until I woke up," I returned truthfully.

The doctor approached me slowly, cautiously. "Has this ever happened before?"

I started to shake my head but a sense of wrongness at that action had me stilling. I tried to search my memory for the cause but it eluded me at every turn.

"Is something wrong?" the weasel-girl asked concernedly.

Startled out of my reverie I returned, "No, at least, I don't think so. I don't know. Something feels off."

The weasel-girl began to fiddle with her calf-length braided hair as she contemplated my words. Suddenly she stated, "You know for a Hunter, you're pretty trusting."

Her blunt observation had me and the doctor looking at her in surprise. Her words struck a chord deep inside me. _Don't let anyone corrupt your pure heart…_ The words drifted through my mind and beat in tune with my heart. Had I somehow managed to keep a pure and trusting heart after all of the blood that I had shed? It didn't seem likely. How could one with such a blood stained history have a **pure** heart?

"What cha thinking about?" the weasel-girl asked curiously.

I met her gaze and another realization came to mind, "What's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of us not to introduce ourselves! I'm Makimachi Misao! And this is Takani Megumi," Misao practically bounced as she introduced them.

Megumi smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement. She took a breath as though to steady herself before she asked gently, "What can you tell me of your past before the Corporation?"

I dropped my gaze, using my bangs to hide my eyes, "Not much. My first real clear memory is of a man taking me into his home and giving me a place to live. He's the one that named me. The took care of me and I was happy."

"What happened to him?" Megumi prodded gently.

"He died," was my curt answer. The pain still too fresh in my mind and heart to go into detail.

"I'm sorry," Misao murmured as she sat beside me on the bed and rested her hand on my shoulder in silent comfort.

I internally flinched at the contact but didn't pull away. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Megumi got her nerve up enough to ask, "How did he die?"

"Right before my eyes."

This brought another spell of silence before the next hesitant question, "How long ago did this happen?"

"Thirteen years."

"That's a long time…"

"To what? To grieve? He was killed by a blood crazed vampire right in front of me. I was five and unable to do a damn thing! Is it any wonder as to why I joined the Corporation?" Venom filled my voice and fire blazed at them from deep in my eyes. "I knew what they did to people with magic in their blood when I signed on but I needed the protection that they offered. You have your answers, now get out."

Both vampires left silently and the door clicked softly behind them. I remained where I sat on the bed for a long moment before I stood up and made my way over to a clear expanse of wall. I settled myself against on the floor and leaned back to rest my head against the wall.

I closed my eyes and took several deep, even breaths before slipping deep into my cache of memories. I meditated over several troubling thoughts and came to the same conclusion; my memories were being blocked whether by a natural defense or some form of magic I knew without a doubt that I didn't have full access to my past.

That alone made my heart beat faster and my chest constrict in fear. What happened to me that keeps part of me locked away?

A/N: Sorry about not updating! I've almost finished the series. Tying up some loose ends and adding explanations as needed so here's a few chapters to hold you over. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Mine, Rurouni Kenshin, is unfortunately not.

**Recap:**

I closed my eyes and took several deep, even breaths before slipping deep into my cache of memories. I meditated over several troubling thoughts and came to the same conclusion; my memories were being blocked whether by a natural defense or some form of magic I knew without a doubt that I didn't have full access to my past.

That alone made my heart beat faster and my chest constrict in fear. What happened to me that keeps part of me locked away?

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Nine:**

I opened my eyes to the dark room and rose to my feet stiffly. Stretching my arms high above my head, I felt several distinct cracks along my spine. Relaxing my arms, I rubbed at the small of my back.

Tilting my head from side to side, I crossed over to the wardrobe and began to rummage through the drawers looking for some more clothes to wear. I came across more clothes like the ones I was wearing, all of them different shades of grey. Pulling out replacements, I dropped them on the bed before beginning a kata.

My mind closed itself off so that I could focus on my training. I kept my movements slow so that I could focus on my invisible grip. By the time I was finished with three different variations, I was drenched in sweat and my muscles trembled with the strain I had forced on them.

Turning towards the bed I paused in surprise. The Battousai was lounging against the headboard and sipping from a goblet. His eyes told me that he was enjoying the view and I felt a sense of unease twist my stomach into knots.

"Please, don't stop on my account," the Battousai murmured silkily.

"No, I will stop on mine. What do you want?" I asked steadily.

"Answers, the same as my people," he returned.

I threw my hands up and stalked towards where I had left the clothes, "You must have been a lawyer! You answered my question but didn't tell me anything!"

A low chuckle rippled from his chest as he caught my wrist just shy of the clothes, "And what of you, little Hunter? You've avoided all of our questions. Quite skillfully, I might add."

I tugged at my wrist, "Let go."

The Battousai yanked on my arm and I found myself sprawled on top of him with his arm pinning me to him easily. "No, little one, I think that I will keep you right here where you belong."

I struggled to free myself from his hold only to find myself swiftly pinned beneath him with his hands holding my wrists above my head. My breath came in raggedly as I tried to ignore my body's response to his close proximity.

"I don't belong to you, Battousai," I hissed. "I don't belong to anybody!"

"Funny, I thought that anyone in the Corporation belonged to the Elders," mused Battousai thoughtfully.

"They tried—" I cut myself off as I realized the air was humming with magic. My eyes widened before they narrowed in anger, "Where do you get off using magic to get answers?"

"Fair's fair in love and war, I'm only evening the playing field," he murmured as he leaned down and nuzzled my neck.

My body jerked beneath him as his tongue darted out to taste the salt of my sweat. This elicited a dark chuckle from the vampire and his breath ghosted across my skin causing me to shudder.

"What's the matter, little Hunter? Don't you like the punishment for using your magic against my people?" He asked quietly.

"I was hoping that you would've forgotten about that. It wasn't my-my intention to use magic against them," I stuttered.

The Battousai sighed and rolled to a sitting position, pulling me with him. "I know, I know."

"What do you mean 'you know'?" I asked, fear, suspicion, and uncertainty showing on my face and ringing clear in my voice.

The Battousai stood and picked his goblet back up (I'm not sure when he put it down). He stepped away from the bed with a heavy air around him, the magic dissipating. "The Elders," he sneered, "have a way of interfering with one's magic. We've discovered that they place a spell that interferes with one's natural flow of magic during the initiation ceremony. The spell basically disrupts the inner flow of magic. I trust you know spells like this?" he asked as he glanced at me over his shoulder.

"Yes, I've used them more than once on my assignments but they never lasted longer than I needed them to. A few days at the most," I returned with a sick feeling. "Is this why I get sick after using my magic?"

"Yes."

"Can it be reversed?"

"My people are looking into it now. Are you willing to help us? Anything you tell us could benefit you," he coaxed gently.

I could feel the magic swirling in the air again, gentler than before but still just as intoxicating. I raised my eyes to his molten gold orbs and glared, "I'll die before I help a coven of vampires."

The Battousai's hand was a steel band around my throat in an instant. His hot burning eyes glaring at me as he hissed, "Don't tempt me, little Hunter. If I changed you, it just might change your opinion of us."

"I doubt it. It's hard to change ten years of thinking."

"Well, we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

His steel grip softened to a caress that sent shivers down my spine and caused heat to pool at the base of my spine. His lips brushed against my ear and trailed down to my jaw slowly. I shuddered beneath this softer side of him.

"Your mood swings are going to give me whiplash," I muttered as my head fell back to allow him access to my jugular. The arousal he was stirring in me was enough to make me melt under his calloused hand and feather light kisses.

At that moment, a knock sounded on the door. The Battousai stilled a moment before he steadied me on my feet and turned to the door. He made it to the door before a question tugged on my mind and tongue.

"What day is it?" I asked as he opened the door.

He paused on the threshold, his hand on the knob as he turned to look at me curiously, "Why?"

"It matters, please. I would be thankful if you would tell me what day it is," I returned stubbornly, albeit politely.

"Wednesday, August 6th," he turned his full attention to me. "Why?"

"An old anniversary is coming up, I want to pay my respects," I allowed him to see a lingering sadness before I hid my eyes behind my bangs.

I could feel his gaze on me for a moment longer before he opened the door and left just as quietly as he came. I walked over to the door and turned the lock before I turned back to the bed for the clothes I had left and proceeded to the bathroom.

I stood beneath the spray and let the tears fall from my eyes. Aloud I murmured, "The anniversary of my enslavement."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Mine, Rurouni Kenshin, is unfortunately not.

**Recap:**

"It matters, please. I would be thankful if you would tell me what day it is," I returned stubbornly.

"Wednesday, August 6th," he turned his full attention to me. "Why?"

"An old anniversary is coming up, I want to pay my respects," I allowed him to see a lingering sadness before I hid my eyes behind my bangs.

I could feel his gaze on me for a moment longer before he opened the door and left just as quietly as he came. I walked over to the door and turned the lock before I turned back to the bed for the clothes I had left and proceeded to the bathroom.

I stood beneath the spray and let the tears fall from my eyes. Aloud I murmured, "The anniversary of my enslavement."

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Ten:**

The Battousai leaned against the door to the bathroom unknown to the girl inside, his ki carefully shielded. Sighing quietly, he crossed the room and slipped back out the door without a sound.

His closest advisors and generals stood waiting for him and Misao jumped up from her perch on the couch and asked, "What's up with Kaoru?"

Battousai replied as he accepted a goblet of blood from the rooster-head, "Thanks, Sano. As for our resident Hunter, her entrapment anniversary in the Corporation is coming up soon."

"Could that have something to do with her magic going on the fritz?" Sano asked lazily.

"Aoshi?" Battousai queried.

"It's a possibility. If the Corporation has to renew the spells, let's say every few years, then it could mean that the time to renew the spells is coming up," the ice-eyed man spoke from his position leaning against the wall.

"If the spells are about to dissipate, then we can just wait for them to burn themselves out!" Misao cheered.

"It's not that simple."

The voice caused all of the room's occupants to swivel toward the bedroom door. There stood Kaoru, her hair was wet and hung down her back in inky waves. Her bangs hid her eyes and her clothes clung to her body as though she hadn't dried off thoroughly.

I stood beneath the water for a few moments before hurriedly washing my hair and body. Turning off the water and grabbing a fresh towel, I stepped out of the shower and passed the towel once over my body before pulling on my borrowed clothes.

After ringing out the excess water from my hair, I opened the door and crossed the room in time to hear Aoshi's monotone reporting on a need to renew the initiation spell and then Misao's loud cheer.

I opened the door as I spoke up, "It's not that simple."

Everyone spun to look at me and the looks on their faces were priceless but the situation was too serious to allow me to even giggle. A heaved a sigh as I shifted to lean against the door, suddenly too weary to stand on my own.

"What do you mean by 'it's not that simple'?" Misao asked curiously.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let it out as I contemplated whether to tell them at all. A sudden sharp pain that raced through my blood was the deciding factor.

"When the Elders bound me to the Corporation they bound my magic as well. They restricted the natural flow of energy which can cause headaches, nausea, and physical aches and pains."

"Is that the reason you don't eat after using magic?" Megumi asked.

I nodded slowly, "It's one of them."

"Them? What's the other reasons?" Misao asked.

A wave of exhaustion rolled over me followed by electricity that burned through my bloodstream.

"Are you okay?" Megumi rose to her feet, her doctor senses tingling.

"I'll be alright."

"What is that, your mantra? I've heard stories about you waltzing into blood-crazed covens with nothing but a sword and your wits and anyone that asks if you need help all you say is 'no, I'll be alright'. It's not damning to ask for help. It shows that you trust the people around you!" Misao growled as she stood to her full height, a few inches shorter than me.

"It's all I have," I murmured, head still bowed.

A calloused hand raised my chin and forced me to meet his eyes. I watched as Battousai's golden irises swirled slowly and changed to an amethyst color. His hand on my chin was as gentle as the look in his eyes.

"Not anymore, little Hunter, we are here for you. And we do not give up what belongs to us for any reason."

"I would like to believe that, but no one's ever stood around for the long haul. What makes any of you any different?" I returned weakly.

Sano spoke up, "Cause we like you, jou-chan."

Misao opened her mouth but Aoshi overrode her in his low tones, "You're honorable despite your history with the Corporation. You're honest when it comes to a deal. And you don't kill indiscriminately. I would rather you fight with us against those bastards that don't play by any rule book."

I looked from one face to the other, before returning my gaze to Battousai. A heavy sigh escaped me, "What do you want to know?"

"What happens when the spells wear out?"

"The spells have a catch; if they aren't renewed I'll die."

"How long until they have to be renewed?" Misao asked, alarm evident in her voice.

I bowed my head again, this time in defeat, "Two days."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Mine, Rurouni Kenshin, is unfortunately not.

**Recap:**

I looked from one face to the other, before returning my gaze to Battousai. A heavy sigh escaped me, "What do you want to know?"

"What happens when the spells wear out?"

"The spells have a catch; if they aren't renewed I'll die."

"How long until they have to be renewed?" Misao asked, alarm evident in her voice.

I bowed my head again, this time in defeat, "Two days."

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Eleven:**

Silence reigned after my terminal confession and Battousai dropped his hand from my chin. No one said a word, and the only breathing was done by me. I refused to meet their gazes, I could feel the surprise rolling off of everyone and I didn't want to see the horrible truth reflected in their eyes.

"What can we do to stop it?" Misao asked quietly, horror clear in her voice.

"I don't know. I've been racking my brain for solutions but nothing I come up with is possible," I returned softly.

"How so?" Battousai asked, his voice as gentle as I had ever heard it.

"The only loop hole in the spell is to transfer it to another person, but that is something that I wouldn't wish on almost anyone."

"Why?" Sano spoke up from his place beside Megumi.

Old memories of those who had suffered the fate of burnout spells flooded my mind. "It would be easier to show you."

I pushed off of the wall and walked over to the mini-bar. I picked up the decanter of blood and poured it into a decorative bowl. A strangled sound from behind me told me that I had spiked someone's thirst. I carried the bowl to a center table and knelt beside it.

I felt the vampires settle around me, Battousai stood behind me and looked over my shoulder at the blood filled bowl. I took a deep breath to settle my nerves before I cradled the bowl's rim between my hands.

I reached for my magic and let it flow out between my hands. I closed my eyes as I reached for old memories. Sounds from the past and present began to mix together and I closed out all of the sounds.

I'm not sure how long I kneeled there or what all they saw, just that I didn't want to remember those ugly memories. I'm not sure how it happened or when it happened but I found myself cocooned in Battousai's arms crying my eyes out.

"Shh, little one, you're going to be okay, that you will. Shh," he crooned to me softly and the tears came faster.

I cried until there were no tears left but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from the security that he offered. For the first time since my father died, I allowed myself to depend on someone else.

I was relaxed in his arms and almost asleep when a vision hit me hard enough to send me reeling. I faintly heard Battousai's voice as he called to me but I was lost to the vision.

I saw a dark room, the Battousai strung up on the wall with spelled chains that burned his skin. The Elders laughed at him as he jerked and struggled. The scene caused my throat to tighten in disgust and I tried to look away but a pendant drew my gaze back to the tortured vampire.

The pendant was made of night onyx but was sprinkled with a sparkling sapphire hue. The gem looked familiar and I soon found myself lost in its beauty. When I managed to pull away from the gem's hypnotic beauty, I found myself staring at Battousai's amethyst eyes. They held an emotion that I couldn't decipher and I trembled beneath his hot gaze.

I closed my eyes as my magic began to dissipate and I trembled under the sudden exhaustion that assaulted my mind and body. I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a dark shirt and a pale throat. Red strands fell over his shoulder identifying the person cradling me.

I tried to sit up but his strong arms were like iron bands that refused to let me do more than wiggle. I gave up after a moment and relaxed in his hold, letting my head loll against his shoulder.

"What's this? You, the greatest Hunter, giving up so soon? Is the world coming to an end?" he mused as he leaned to one side to meet my eyes.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked trying to divert his attention.

"They left to do some research on your predicament. Care to tell me what you saw?" he prodded gently.

The vision swam before my eyes and I turned into his shoulder to hide my eyes from his probing gaze. A shuddering breath escaped me as I struggled to control the flood of tears that closed my throat.

I felt him stiffen before he began to stroke my hair and croon soothing nothings to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and clung to him desperately. His arms shifted and I found myself sitting in his lap as he rocked me gently on the couch.

I felt Battousai's hands gently rub my back in circles. I relaxed as I felt a languid peace steal over me. My mind drifted as my body became heavy with the need for sleep.

"Come on, my little oracle, you need to rest, that you do," came the soft rumble from Battousai's chest as he picked me up and carried me back to the bed.

The soft mattress was cool against my skin and I reached for Battousai's arm as he pulled away.

"No," I whimpered, "please, stay."

The sound of fabric sliding over skin and dropping to the floor came before the bed dipped beside me and strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to his chiseled frame. I burrowed into his shoulder and clung to him as sleep stole over me.

The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep was the Battousai carding his fingers into my hair and sliding his other hand under my shirt to rub the skin of my back.

When I opened my eyes sometime later, I found my head pillowed on Battousai's shoulder with his arms around my waist. I pushed up onto my elbows to look at his face and found myself staring at amethyst eyes.

Battousai brushed a stray lock of my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. He gave me a heart-melting smile, "Good morning, little one. Sleep well?"

I blinked at him before moving to sit up. I was surprised when Battousai let me do so but quickly found out why.

A strangled squeak slipped out of my mouth as I yanked the covers up to my chin, my cheeks heating with a blush that could rival his hair. I twisted to glare at the red-head who was reclining back on the pillows with a satisfied smirk.

I edged off the bed pulling the covers with me, and exposing his naked form in the process. I blushed harder as I averted my gaze and tried to inch away from the bed but he caught my arm and pulled me back onto the bed. I struggled to get away from him but he quickly pinned me down.

"Easy, little one, we have some unfinished business to attend to and you're not leaving this room until it's done," he purred as he nuzzled my neck, placing gentle kisses along my throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I gasped out as my body arched into his hard frame.

A smirk curled his lips as he lifted his head to meet my eyes, "I think you do, little one. After all, you told me yourself that you had seen it, remember?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Mine, Rurouni Kenshin, is unfortunately not.

**Recap:**

I edged off the bed pulling the covers with me, and exposing his naked form in the process. I blushed harder as I averted my gaze and tried to inch away from the bed but he caught my arm and pulled me back onto the bed. I struggled to get away from him but he quickly pinned me down.

"Easy, little one, we have some unfinished business to attend to and you're not leaving this room until it's done," he purred as he nuzzled my neck, placing gentle kisses along my throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I gasped out as my body arched into his hard frame.

A smirk curled his lips as he lifted his head to meet my eyes, "I think you do, little one. After all, you told me yourself that you had seen it, remember?"

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Twelve:**

I felt fear coil deep in my gut and my body grew still beneath Battousai's arousing ministrations. He rose up and met my frightened gaze. Slowly he moved and cradled my face between his large palms. His calloused thumbs brushed gently over my cheeks and I watched in fear and fascination as his eyes changed colors and grew visibly softer.

"Shh, little one, I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't hurt you. The more time I spend with you, the more I realize that I can't let you go. You're mine and I take care of what belongs to me," he murmured softly. His lips brushing against mine with every word.

His words are my undoing. Memories of my vision reared up in my mind and I made a decision to protect the closest thing to a family I'd had in a long time. Sure they weren't affectionate and I hadn't known them for a long time but they had shown me more compassion and honor in the short amount of time that I had been here than in the ten years I had spent with the Corporation.

Hesitantly, I brought my hands to his shoulders and slid them around his neck. He seemed surprised but a sensuous smile curled his lips and he claimed my lips before his hands began to brush over my body, the sheet still between my lithe form and his strong hands.

I soon lost myself in the feelings he evoked in me and shivered as his hands tugged the sheet away. Every place he touched burned and I feared that I would be scalded by his passion.

His lips sought mine and sealed my fate in a promise more powerful than any contract could ever hope to compare itself to. I lost myself in his touch, in his feel. It was the first time anyone had ever loved me and I doubt anyone could ever out do his devotion.

Afterwards, as I lay curled in his embrace watching the greatest vampire in history sleep I felt a great sadness cover my soul. I wish that I had more time with him. More time with the man that had captured my heart than the beast that had captured my body.

Battousai. His name is like a taboo on my lips and in my mind. The memories that I have of him and his coven are the only things that keep me going and yet are the only things that can keep me here, in the safe circle of his arms.

I reached for my magic that was quickly building up and writhing against the spells binding me. The magic burned but I was too determined to back down.

Gently, I placed a compulsion on Battousai so that he would sleep for a while longer. Once the spell was in place, I disentangled myself from his protective cocoon causing him to stir slightly.

I murmured an excuse that would sound perfectly normal to a sleeping lover and set to work on designing a doppelganger. The toll on my magic would leave me weak with my usual post-magic sickness but it was the only way to protect what I had come to cherish.

Pulling the doppelganger's strings to make it climb back into bed and curl up against Battousai was easy and for a moment, I wished that it was me crawling back into the bed with him.

Pushing those thoughts out of my mind, I dressed in fresh clothes that I borrowed out of the wardrobe, being careful to not make a sound. Once dressed, I picked my way across the room and to the door.

I focused my senses and slipped out into the ante-chamber. The room was dark and empty. I relaxed slightly and dropped cross-legged onto the floor.

I slipped deep into my magic, ignoring the burn that accompanied it and began to weave a spell that would transport me out of the coven's grasp.

The spell was difficult and claimed all of my attention as well as all of my magical strength. I dimly heard the door open and a voice call my name before I was jerked into the spell and away from my sanctuary.

The spell dropped me back in the park and the landing was anything but soft. Slowly, I staggered to my feet and began the trek to one of my residences, this one located across town.

I made it there with no problems and had just changed out of my borrowed clothing when a thought hit me: I had left my sword behind. During my stay with the vampires, I hadn't been physically attacked but rather we had fought verbally and magically, so I hadn't really missed it.

Sighing heavily, I looked down at the clothing in my hands that I had borrowed and considered a trading spell. But that could possibly backfire and lead the Elders straight to Battousai.

Running a hand through my bangs in irritation, I sighed. My week just keeps getting better and better. First I trade places with a child, then I have to deal with a bunch of vampires that want to stick their noses in my entire life, then I let the leader of the coven who happens to be the most bad ass vampire alive use me as a sex toy, and, on top of all that, I forgot to pick up my katana on my way out of his mansion or cave or whatever the hell that place was! Yes, my week could use some improvement.

Kneeling in my living room, I performed a summoning spell. This spell is one-way only, making it nearly impossible to track or trace. My magic that was already under strain, finally snapped and though I got my katana back, all of my other spells dissipated.

I could practically feel Battousai's anger at my disappearance from my living room and I jumped to my feet and raced out the door. Now it was just a race against time to see who got to me first; Battousai or the Elders.

I sent up a prayer that what I had planned would go off without a hitch, for if one thing went wrong, all hell would break loose (so to speak).


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Mine, Rurouni Kenshin, is unfortunately not.

**Recap:**

Running a hand through my bangs in irritation, I sighed. My week just keeps getting better and better. First I trade places with a child, then I have to deal with a bunch of vampires that want to stick their noses in my entire life, then I let the leader of the coven who happens to be the most bad ass vampire alive use me as a sex toy, and, on top of all that, I forgot to pick up my katana on my way out of his mansion or cave or whatever the hell that place was! Yes, my week could use some improvement.

Kneeling in my living room, I performed a summoning spell. This spell is one-way only, making it nearly impossible to track or trace. My magic that was already under strain, finally snapped and though I got my katana back, all of my other spells dissipated.

I could practically feel Battousai's anger at my disappearance from my living room and I jumped to my feet and raced out the door. Now it was just a race against time to see who got to me first; Battousai or the Elders.

I sent up a prayer that what I had planned would go off without a hitch, for if one thing went wrong, all hell would break loose (so to speak).

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Battousai sat up with a start as he realized that his sorceress wasn't lying beside him anymore. He looked down at where he could have sworn she was just a moment ago and saw the fading image of the doppelganger. She smiled sadly before disappearing completely. Confusion flickered across his mind before he tasted the air and smelt the lingering traces of Kaoru's magic.

Swearing violently, he called a change of clothes to him and mentally summoned his most trusted advisors. They met him in the sitting room as he stormed out, his anger nearly tangible.

"Where is she?" he growled. "I want her found."

The gathered vampires gave a curt nod and disappeared back down the hall and to see what they could find. Misao was the last out the door but she paused as she tasted the air. Turning back into the room she followed her nose to where Kaoru had performed her spell.

"She transported herself from here," she spoke calmly.

The others had followed her back into the room and Aoshi stepped over to his mate's side and knelt, lightly resting one hand on the floor.

"Her magic is becoming unstable, but she has remarkable control for one who is burning out," he raised his eyes to Battousai, "If she keeps using magic, then she will burn out faster."

Battousai narrowed his eyes as he turned to the others, "What have you found?"

Megumi was the one who answered, "She was originally initiated ten years ago but the binding ceremony was not performed until five years ago. The ceremony restricts the person's magic and depending upon the strength that person possesses, the spells can where out faster or slower."

"And Kaoru?"

"She should have died within the first six months, she's that strong. I can only guess as to why she hasn't, one of the reasons being that she doesn't rely solely on her mage skill but also on her physical attacks. It helps that she forged her own weapons using faint traces of her magic and pouring her heart and soul into each piece."

"That's how she could summon her sword, by calling her magic back to her!" exclaimed Misao.

"Not her magic," came a weathered voice from the doorway, "She called her blood."

All eyes turned to the old man and he continued, "She forged her own weapons, pouring heart, soul, magic, sweat, and blood into the blades, the hilt, the sheaths. She can use other weapons just as effectively, but only the ones that she created herself can be used to kill her."

"Kill her? What are you talking about?" hissed Battousai as he shifted warningly.

"Listen to him, baka deshi, you might learn something," rumbled a mountain of a man as he filled the door way.

"Shishou, what-."

"I heard that you found an interest in a slave of the Corporation, I wanted to know what possessed you to such desperation," he cut off easily before pulling from a bottle that reeked of sake and blood.

"Kamiya Kaoru. The name she took when she was taken in by Kamiya Koshijiro. He was a good man and was a good father to her. He taught her how to be human, then after his death, the Corporation taught her how to be ruthless. And ten years later, you have taught her how to love," the small old man spoke as he met Battousai's eyes. "She truly is a pure hearted young woman. She gave up what freedom she had to a save a girl she barely knew. Now, she's given up her life to save the man she loves."

Shocked silence met his words and he continued on with his insight into the Hunter that they had come to know, "She watched you die in a vision. That is what has pushed her on. She will go back to them and they will punish her for her betrayal and then they will use her to lure you into their headquarters and they will kill you as well. My advice would be to trust her. She may be young by your standards but there is more to her than even I know."

"And just who are you?" Misao asked exasperated.

"I am Oguni Gensai, a priest and doctor of a local shrine. I met Kaoru when she was living with Kamiya-san, many years ago. Even then she was special in ways that only time would tell."

Battousai bowed his head and tuned out the conversation as he focused on his little sorceress. She was heading into trouble and the only thing that he could do was wait for her to come back to him? Like hell!  
>"Aoshi, send out the Oniwanbanshu. Find her before she reaches the Corporation. Misao, Megumi, summon our friends from Kyoto, we'll need our entire coven if we want to win."<p>

"Baka! Did you not hear one word? Trust her if you care about her!" Battousai's shishou thundered at the red-head.

Battousai met his dark gaze and replied coldly, "I do trust her, but I don't trust the Elders to not kill her on sight. If you don't want to participate, shishou, go back to your cabin in the mountains. I'm going to find my mate."

With that, he disappeared down the hall and out into the gathering storm. He paced his way steadily deeper into the world of humans and light, but the clouds overhead blocked out the sun as effectively as any eclipse.

He had just reached the park when a scream shattered the stillness of the world. He felt it more than heard it and knew instinctively that he was too late to protect Kaoru from the Elders hands.

Now all he could do was bide his time, sinking to his knees he closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed for the first time since he had been changed, he prayed to anyone that would listen and he begged for Kaoru's safety.

The scream hadn't faded from his mind when he felt a soothing hand ruffle his tousled bangs. Looking up, he expected to see the woman who occupied his thoughts but instead he found a woman who appeared completely mortal, a human. She had long dark hair and even darker eyes and was dressed in a simple kimono.

She smiled down at him as she murmured, "You lost me forever ago, and I never thought that I would see you again."

Licking dry lips, Battousai asked, "Who are you?"

A mischievous smile lit her eyes, "I am the most powerful creation known to any world and to any creature that walks the land, swims the sea, or flies through the air. What am I?"

"I don't have time for riddles!" snapped the Battousai as he rose to his feet and pushed past the woman.

"While she breathes, I am there to drive you," she hinted again. "Still don't who I am? A third hint then; I am constant but can waver, no darkness can snuff me out. I can be stronger than a hurricane or as soothing a lullaby. I ask again: what am I?"

Battousai looked over his shoulder at her and mulled over her words. What was constant but fragile? A light? His confusion filled him and angered him and he had turned to threaten the woman when the answer filtered through his mind, the only thing he was clinging to: hope.

"Hope," he whispered the word softly and the woman literally beamed at him.

"It's good to see you again," she spoke softly as she bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

"What did you mean by I lost you? I don't know you, woman."

She smiled again, but this one was filled with sadness, "In that time, you knew me as Tomoe. I was a ray of hope for you during that trying time of your life and when I died so did the hope that the war would end. Now here we are, centuries later, fighting a new battle. Do not fear for her, Himura Kenshin, she is stronger than she seems. But I fear that when her battle is over, she will need someone to be _her_ anchor, _her_ strength."

"How can I let her do this on her own?" he pondered aloud, anguish filling his voice.

"She was alone before you came into her life and swept her off her feet. She will manage this final battle the same way she managed the ones before now: with sharp wit and quick reflexes," came a deep voice from the entrance to the cave where Battousai's coven dwelled.

Battousai looked up at his master with pained eyes, "What if I lose her?"

The giant's eyes raised to the stormy clouds overhead and he replied, "Before, she might've gone to her death, but now?" he dropped his eyes back to his apprentice's, "Now, she goes to fight for her life and for the lives of those who she cherishes. Have faith, baka, she will come back, though I can't for the life of me understand what she sees in you."

Battousai's eyes turned from painful to angry in the span of a few seconds but then shifted to watch the road. He sighed heavily and settled down to wait for whatever information that would come his way as well as any sight of his woman.

His master watched him for a few minutes before he turned and walked back the way that he had come.

Battousai sat in silence as he watched the road ahead of him. A soft hand touched his shoulder and a whispered voice drifted across his ears, teasing him.

"Have faith, she will return."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Mine, Rurouni Kenshin, is unfortunately not.

**Recap:**

Battousai looked up at his master with pained eyes, "What if I lose her?"

The giant's eyes raised to the stormy clouds overhead and he replied, "Before, she might've gone to her death, but now?" he dropped his eyes back to his apprentice's, "Now, she goes to fight for her life and for the lives of those who she cherishes. Have faith, baka, she will come back, though I can't for the life of me understand what she sees in you."

Battousai's eyes turned from painful to angry in the span of a few seconds but then shifted to watch the road. He sighed heavily and settled down to wait for whatever information that would come his way as well as any sight of his woman.

His master watched him for a few minutes before he turned and walked back the way that he had come.

Battousai sat in silence as he watched the road ahead of him. A soft hand touched his shoulder and a whispered voice drifted across his ears, teasing him.

"Have faith, she will return."

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I rose to my feet and turned toward the door in time to see it kicked in. A team of operatives from the Corporation raced in and though I put up a fight, killing anyone that came near me, I wasn't strong enough to deflect the magic net that they threw over me.

I screamed in agony as the net settled over me, over my magic, and my mind. The physical and mental pain that seared through me was too much for my over taxed body to handle.

I welcomed the darkness that I fell into as an escape from the terrible, blinding pain.

I slowly came to some time later, strung up against a wall in chains that were spell locked. The room was dark, dank, and blisteringly cold. I looked around but the darkness was impossible to see through.

I reached for my magic but pain shot through me as I brushed against it with my mental fingers. Biting back a scream, I jerked myself back into reality. The chains clanged loudly as I shivered against the wall.

I tugged uselessly against my chains and had given up breaking free that way when a bright light came on. It blinded me and I hissed in surprise and pain.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you, Hunter Kamiya? Did you really think that we would let you go over to our enemies without repercussions? Surely you know how we operate? After all, you've been with us for ten years," the voice was cruel and cold, it belonged to one of the Elders.

I blinked trying to dislodge the black dots that covered my eyes from their sudden exposure to light but could only form blurry images. "If you had your way, Enishi, you would kill all of the vampires and any other creature that pissed you off."

The slap that rang in the room was expected and thought it hurt; it got me what I wanted.

"Don't think that just because I came down here to talk to you, that I will let you talk to me that way!" his voice echoed in the large, stone room.

I turned my eyes back to him, blood trickling down my chin from his slap. I smiled, knowing that the coldness would reflect in my eyes, "I can do whatever the hell I want."

Enishi never stood a chance as my magic slit his throat. I watched dispassionately as he dropped to the slanted floor before turning my attention to the shackles that pinned me to the wall.

When I dropped the few inches to the floor, no sound was made. I slipped across the room and to the door that led to the elevator and the skyscraper above.

The hall was empty and I moved silently to the end of the corridor, reaching the elevator doors at the same time as the elevator itself.

The doors opened to reveal the interrogation team, a group of two or three men that are as malicious as ice is cold. These three didn't even stand a chance; they were dead before they realized that I was standing there.

The ride up to the top of the Corporation's building was uneventful and it gave me time to assess my condition.

Aside from the split lip, I had burns marring my skin and my vision was still blurry. A headache was forming at my temples and my heart was beating faster than it should have.

The doors opened to reveal a beautiful lobby for the head representatives of our firm, the Elders for those of us who know the real reason behind the Meiji Corporation.

The receptionist that was seated behind the polished desk looked up as the elevator doors slid open. She was dead in a matter of seconds. I stalked inside and one by one the Elders died.

The battles were vicious. I had to depend on my magic to kill them and when only one was left standing, I found that he held my katana.

"I take it you haven't missed this?" he challenged me mockingly. "I'm surprised to say the least. You never did like depending on your magic."

"At least I'm not afraid of it," I shot back.

"No, just killed by it."

I didn't have time to analyze or react to his words as what little magic was left in my reserves engulfed me. It burned through me from the inside out, causing immense pain and for the second time in less than twelve hours I screamed.

Battousai jerked to his feet as the second scream echoed through the air and the people that had come to sit with him during his vigil all tensed as the sound faded.

"Why can we hear it?" Misao asked quietly.

"Because of the bond we created with her," Megumi spoke just as softly. "She opened up to us in a way that I don't think she has in a long time."

"I hope she's okay," Misao murmured as she looked up to the storm clouds that gathered overhead.

Flashes of lightning lit up the sky and rolls of thunder shook the trees as Battousai searched for any sign of his love's return. Finding nothing, he returned to his seat and breathed in the pre-storm wind.

He slipped into meditation without really thinking about it and what greeted him in his mind surprised him. Kaoru was watching him through a window in his soul. She gazed at him with wide frightened eyes and he came to a shocking realization.

He cared for her but he couldn't seem to want to let her into every nook and cranny of his being. She had almost laid out her whole life for him but he had just assumed that she knew everything about him already.

Pushing aside the barrier between them, he pulled her into his soul and against him as he tried to find the words to apologize.

She pressed her fingers against his lips, stilling what he was trying to say. She smiled up at him and murmured, "I love you."

Her eyes darkened and she collapsed against him, Battousai was so surprised that he was jerked from his meditative state.

Burning amber orbs were revealed to the pouring rain that had started sometime during his meditation. The skies flashed and roared along with his rage and his fear. His fellow vampires were too stunned by his sudden disappearance to even think about following him.

Battousai's master spoke softly but his voice carried to every vampire present, "She has returned."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Mine, Rurouni Kenshin, is unfortunately not.

**Recap:**

She pressed her fingers against his lips, stilling what he was trying to say. She smiled up at him and murmured, "I love you."

Her eyes darkened and she collapsed against him, Battousai was so surprised that he was jerked from his meditative state.

Burning amber orbs were revealed to the pouring rain that had started sometime during his meditation. The skies flashed and roared along with his rage and his fear. His fellow vampires were too stunned by his sudden disappearance to even think about following him.

Battousai's master spoke softly but his voice carried to every vampire present, "She has returned."

Meiji Corporation

**Chapter Fifteen:**

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the floor of a burning building. Judging by the storm outside, I was pretty high up and what with all of the glass shattered all over the floor, exposed to the raging weather.

I forced myself to a sitting position and a soft chanting drew my attention to the left of me. A man stood there, practically glowing with a magic that I recognized, mine. The sudden realization of what they had been doing to my magic hit me hard enough to knock the breath out of me. They hadn't been trying to contain my magic; they had been leeching off it!

The anger that welled up inside of me wasn't enough to get me to my feet and I collapsed again onto the floor but strong arms came around me and pulled me back against a chest that I knew without turning around. Battousai had come for me.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The Battousai protecting a Hunter? How sweet. I'll be sure to place you both in the same vase!" With that the last of the Elders threw a powerful spell at us.

In desperation to save the man behind me, I called my katana to my side. I lurched forward out of his grasp, hitting him across the temple with my sheath as I simultaneously pulled the blade in a much slower, clumsier attack that the vampire lord I was protecting had mastered: battojutsu.

The sword performed its purpose and cut straight through the spell with ease. The Elder paled visibly as the most powerful spell he had ever conjured was cut into ribbons before his eyes. I sank back down to my knees, my breath coming in ragged gulps.

"H-How? How is this possible? I have your magic, I own your soul! How can you continue to defy me?" he trembled in fear as Battousai returned to his feet, blood trickling down his face from my back-handed attack.

I could feel his anger roll off of him but also his curiosity. I swallowed hard before I managed a weak answer, "Because I'm not entirely human."

My answer shocked them and I continued shakily, "I'm the daughter of a powerful goddess. She wanted me to grow up in her realm around her creations so that I would share her love of them. But instead of a vampire coven finding me, I was found and raised by a human who accepted me for who I am and then later taught to serve justice to those who took things too far. Now, the most powerful weapon in the world is in my grasp and there's not a damn thing you can do to take it from me."

I struggled to my feet and Battousai wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me against him.

"And what could possibly be more powerful than the strength of a goddess?" demanded the Elder.

"Love," was what I whispered a moment before lightning struck him, killing him instantly.

The bright light, so close hurt my already abused retinas and I turned into the Battousai for support comfort from the pain. My katana fell from my limp fingers but it never landed on the ground, disappearing instead into a dimensional rift that was opened by the vampire cradling me against his chest.

He picked me up and I didn't complain or struggle as he carried me down the stairs from the top floor to the ground floor in a matter of minutes. He glided out into the rain once more and I soon found myself ensconced in his arms dozing lightly as my fatigue caught up with me.

When I became aware of my surroundings again, I was curled up in front of a roaring fire on a warm rug with a thick blanket over me. I opened my eyes slowly, mindful of the light of the fire to my left and began to look around the room I was in.

A slight noise drew my attention to a door along the opposite wall and a moment later, Battousai walked in. He was wearing dark jeans and a black dress shirt, his hair in a high ponytail.

He shut the door behind himself and I watched a little apprehensively as he crossed the room to kneel beside me on the floor.

I watched his amber eyes, hoping for a show of emotion that would clue me in on how mad he was with me. When I could find nothing, I managed to croak in a small voice, "You're not too mad with me, are you?"

In the seconds following my utterance of those words, I found myself trapped within his arms, his face buried against my neck as he breathed raggedly and whispered in my ear huskily, "I'm furious."

He nipped my ear in retribution and continued to place nibbling kisses with the occasional nip along my jaw and throat. I tensed as he hovered over my pulse point and was slightly disappointed when all he did was place a lingering kiss there before pulling back to look in my eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked before he kissed me gently.

My eyes fluttered closed as I opened to his kiss. He took his time robbing me of breath and when he did pull away, I was dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"My offer still stands, little one," he murmured against my temple as he shifted me into his lap, covers and all.

"Despite what you know about me now?" I asked in a small voice as I played with the buttons on his shirt.

"There is nothing about you, your past, your family, _nothing_ that would keep me from loving you," he reassured me as he pulled me closer to him and tucked my head underneath his chin. "Go to sleep, little one. You'll need your strength for what I have in mind for you."

My eyes widened at his words and a blush flushed my cheeks but the warmth that he radiated was too much for my tired body to resist and I found myself falling asleep in his arms.

When I woke up again, I was alone in a familiar bed. I sat up and looked around the empty room before slipping off the bed and nearly collapsing into a heap as my knees buckled under my weight. I waited a few minutes for my strength to return before I made my way across to the door.

It opened easily and I found myself face to face with half a dozen vampires, all of whom had turned to look at me when I opened the door. I recognized Misao and Megumi as well as Sano and Aoshi. The other two vampires were strangers but I didn't get a chance to look at them much before the whirlwind that was Misao tackled me.

The force with which she ran into me startled me and I was still too weak to brace myself against her tackle. I fell backwards with her on top of me and my head slammed against the hardwood floor as my breath was knocked out of me. I saw stars gather overhead and I tried to hear what Misao was rambling off at ninety miles a minute but the ringing in my ears was too loud.

A voice cut through the noise and Misao fell silent before pulling back to look me in the face. I watched as she turned sheepish and then sprung to her feet and pulled me up after her. I swayed on my feet from the sudden sensation of standing upright.

A strong hand that had callouses took hold of my elbow and gently propelled me to a seat on the couch. I blinked as Megumi settled on the floor in front of me.

"Kaoru? I need to see if Misao hurt you, is that okay?" her voice held respect and it took me a minute to process her words.

I nodded my assent and felt her hands and magic trickle over me soothingly. She healed my concussion from Misao's tackle and the other bruises that would surface later from the same fall.

Finally, she pulled away and asked gently, "Is that better?"

I nodded again as weariness tugged at my senses, I fought back a yawn but those around me saw it anyway.

Before anyone could act on my blatant exhaustion, Battousai entered the room carrying a katana and wearing a bloody trench coat. He looked at me but spoke softly to the others in the room, "Leave."

They slowly filed out of the room, starting with the male and female vampires that I didn't know. Then Sano and Megumi filed out, glancing back at me before disappearing into the hall. Misao was the last to leave and Aoshi waited at the door for her and he pulled it closed after them.

That left me with Battousai. He watched me for a minute before he dropped the katana into a dimensional pocket which was quickly followed by his trench coat.

"You should be in bed," his voice was soft and like silk as it slid over my ears.

I licked my lips and returned a little shakily, "I didn't want to be alone."

His amber eyes softened and a strange violet color began to bleed through, "I'm sorry. I had some business to take care of."

I watched silently as he crossed the space between us slowly as though he was afraid of scaring me. He knelt in front of me and rested his hands on me knees gently, gazing up into my eyes imploringly.

"I won't leave you again, Kaoru. I promise," his voice was soft and I smiled a little at his words.

Gentle hands that were roughened from wielding a katana brushed tears away from my eyes and I leaned into his touch. I felt him pull me into his arms and cradle me against him as I cried my eyes out at his gentled nature.

I felt him pick me up and I burrowed into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck. He carried me into the other room and laid me down on the bed before crawling in beside me.

I met his gaze and murmured, "I want to take you up on that offer, Battousai."

His eyes sharpened as he looked at me, "Are you sure, little one?"

I bit my lip before I nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

He shifted so that he was on top of me and he kissed me gently. When he pulled back, I saw that his eyes were violet with flecks of amber.

"Kenshin."

I looked at him in confusion, "What?"

He smirked as he leaned down to place nibbling kisses along my jaw to my ear where he whispered hotly, "My name is Himura Kenshin, and you are my mate, Kamiya Kaoru."

The way he murmured my name sent shivers down my spine and my body arched into his. This elicited a rumbling chuckle from him as he traced a path down to my throat. I gasped as his fangs grazed my pulse point.

His hands gently began to arouse my body and I lost myself in the flood of emotion and feeling that Batt—Kenshin poured into my blood stream, sending electric sparks along my nerves.

When his teeth sank into my jugular, I trembled under the force of emotion and pain and pleasure that assaulted my senses. His ministrations at my throat aroused my body even more and then he shifted, pulling me with him up to a sitting position. He used one of his sharp claws to draw blood from his own throat.

The burning need that suddenly assaulted me left me feeling breathless and needy. My lips closed over the vein without thought and I began to suckle. Kenshin shuddered under my lips and I couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

What followed after that was the most blissful hours of love making that left me feeling the most cherished person on the face of the planet. I fell asleep to Kenshin's fingers stroking my hair and whispering words of devotion in my ear.

Little did the lovers know that a familiar woman stood at the foot of the bed, watching them sleep. She smiled at her favorite creation and her child before she approached them. She leaned over them and murmured words of love and sweet dreams to her children before placing feather light kisses to their foreheads.

She looked at them one last time before a voice echoed behind her, "Tomoe? It's time we went home."

She turned to look at the man and a different type of smile lit her face, "Of course, Akira."

The two of them disappeared, leaving the sleeping lovers in the room alone with a promise of a long and happy life together.

A/N: That's it for this fic, folks! I hope that you enjoyed it. I wasn't feeling like finishing it but the reviews were a great pick me up. Thank you so much for the support!


End file.
